The invention is related to the intermediate frequency (IF) amplifiers used in radio receivers. An automatic gain control (AGC) function is typically employed in a receiver to keep the IF signal level substantially constant above a particular threshold value. Desirably, the amplifier is responsive to signals of lower level down to some lower signal threshold value. In particular, the invention is related to a monolithic integrated circuit (IC) that is designed to minimize parts exterior to the IC chip. This has the effect of reducing the IC pin count and takes advantage of the economies of IC construction.